To become a Pokémon
by gemcavern
Summary: Morgan is a girl from our world. One day she finds herself in the Pokémon world where she meets Lyra and Ethan. The problem is when Morgan meets these two trainers they find her as a Chikorita. Morgan ends up traveling with Ethan and his Cyndaquil and that's where their adventure begins.
1. Chapter 1: The drawing

**To become a Pokémon**

 **Hello everyone! My name is Gem! This fan fiction was based on a thought I had awhile back while playing Mystery Dungeon. Why must every time a human from our world and be teleported to the Pokémon world no humans exist? What would happen if a human from our world went into the Pokémon world where humans existed and were trained by them? That is where the idea for this fan fiction came from. Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1: The drawing

Morgan's Point of view

 _Who was the first president of the United States of America?_

 _Benjamin Franklin_

 _Patrick Hennery_

 _John Adams_

 _George Washington_

It is like this test is mocking my intelligence. The answer is D. Sitting here in history class reminds me every day of how I want to impact the world. But then again that is nearly impossible when you're invisible. After all I am a foster child and have no friends. I felt a sigh leave my being. I circled the last answer on my test before turning it in. I sat down and took out my notebook. Inside I have so many drawings of characters in this book its crazy. In fact this is my last blank page before it's officially full. As my last picture I decided to draw the Generation Two starters from Pokémon. When drawing anything I get lost in the world of drawing. It sounds crazy but it's true. Drawing was my escape. And now before my eyes were the smiling starters.

Then before my eyes the starters I drew started moving. To be more specific Cyndaquil and Totodile started moving. The Chikorita remained normal. It stared up at me with big happy eyes. Meanwhile Cyndaquil and Totodile were wondering around the paper. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. I rubbed my eyes then pinched myself. I was not dreaming. Cyndaquil looked at me and smiled. Totodile waved at me. At first I didn't know what to do. I smiled back. Then Cyndaquil and Totodile started gesturing at me. They wanted me to go with them. I looked at them. Was I crazy? Was this a dream? I wanted to join them. I wanted to get out of this cold world there I was alone. I gave the two a sad smile. They just looked at me with a sad look in their eyes. I placed my hand on the Chikorita and what happened would have shocked anyone. The notebook in front of me began to glow making a vortex swallowing me into it. It was slow and the classroom started to fade away and another world (at least I presume so) faded in and out of existence. It was cold and unbelievably familiar somehow. I found my consciousness started to drift and was soon lost that consciousness.

Cyndaquil's point of view

Totodile and I had this crazy dream last night. We were drawn by a girl around our trainers' age. She had piercing blue eyes and long blond hair. She had the saddest look on her face. I wanted to change that so we offered her to come with us. After that she disappeared.

Now Totodile and I were with our trainers. We were on a mission. Professor Elm asked Ethan and Lyra to go and observe some crazy weather happening around the region. Apparently the legendary Articuno came for a visit and brought a blizzard with it. Lyra and Ethan set off to help the professor with the study of the blizzard. We ended up finding something very odd. It was snowing in Johto which almost ever happens. We home to gather our things before going to investigate the mysterious snow.

"Hey mom!" Ethan called walking through the front door.

"Ethan! What did Professor Elm need?" Ethan's mom asked.

"He wants Lyra and I to investigate the blizzard. Where do we keep the snow gear?" Ethan asked smiling at his mom.

His mother pondered for a moment or two and then smiled back.

"The gear should be in the treasure box in the attic." Ethan's mom replied.

The treasure box is what Ethan and his mom called the box in the attic where they kept the most obscure things. There is snow equipment, first aid kits, some moon-balls, a tablet from Sinnoh, some rocks from Hoenn, a weird looking poke-flute, and other weird things of that sort.

"Thanks mom!" Ethan said giving his mom a hug before turning to me. "Lets go buddy."

"Cyn!" I replied happily.

I followed Ethan to the Pokémon room. In this room have some Pokémon toys, beds, food, and other Pokémon gear. When we entered the room found Cubone sleeping on her bed. Cubone was Ethan's mom's Pokémon and she has been around longer than I have been Ethan's Pokémon. Cubone woke up and saw Ethan and I standing before her.

"Cubone it's good to see you." Ethan said smiling.

Cubone smiled at both of us and ran up to Ethan and gave his leg a hug. Ethan chuckled and picked her up.

"I am happy to see you to little one." Ethan said smiling brightly and then gave the ground type a hug.

Ethan then walked over to the door on the other side of the room and opened it.

"Okay little one stay here with Cyndaquil. I will be back in a moment." He said putting down Cubone.

"So what are you two doing?" Cubone asked.

"We are going to investigate the snow." I said.

"That's so exciting!" Cubone said with her eyes lighting up.

"It is! I am excited!" I said smiling.

Cubone gave me a hug.

"Have fun!" She whispered.

Ethan came back from the attic.

"Cynadquil, look what I found!" He exclaimed holding up snow gear.

I smiled.

"Time to go. See you soon Cubone." Ethan said patting the ground types head.

I followed him out the door and we headed back to the main room where Ethan's mom was waiting.

"Have fun honey!" Ethan's mom said giving her sun a hug. "Be safe."

"I will promise." Ethan said giving a goofy grin. "Come on buddy lets go."

We then left the house and met up with Lyra and Totoadile. Like Ethan, Lyra was wearing her snow gear.

"Are you ready to investigate the snow?" Lyra asked.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Ethan said enthusiastically.

 **I admit that was fun to write! Tell me what you think in a review! Thank you so much for reading! This is Gem Cavern signing out! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ethan and Lyra meet Morgan

**To become a Pokémon**

 **Hi everyone! It's Morgan here! Gem's birthday is today so she asked me to do the authors notes today! With some awesome luck we got a review and someone followed/favorite the story! THANK YOU SOO MUCH! We appreciate it! With that being said let's start the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Ethan and Lyra meet Morgan

Morgan's Point Of View

I found myself in a strange land. I felt weak and sore. I couldn't move much and I was surrounded by snow. I was shivering like crazy and I was alone. I awoke here who knows how long ago. Who knows how I got here in the first place. It didn't help that I realized I was no longer human. No, I am a Chikorita. My senses were dulling by the minute and by the looks of things it wasn't going to go well for me. When I started to lose hope I heard voices and something within me started to stir.

"Totodile this way!" A voice called.

"I'm coming Cyndaquil!" Another voice answered.

"Cynadquil, Totodile, wait up!" A female voice called.

I started to see figures coming towards me. There were two trainers and their Pokémon. I suddenly had a burst of hope. I recognized the Pokémon. They were the gen two starters I drew! I was surprised. I decided to hide and investigate. I climbed into a hollowed out log. Luckily for me there was a hole in the log so I could see out.

"Ethan, we have been wondering around for half an hour." A female voice said. I stared at her in awe. She looked just like Lyra.

A male trainer stood next to her and chuckled. He looked just like Ethan.

"Totodile!" The second generation water starter said bouncing up and down.

"Cynd!" Cyndaquil said resting on the male trainers shoulder.

"Remind me why we are here." Lyra said picking up the Totodile.

I don't know how to explain it but something inside me sparked. I knew it was destiny for me to meet these trainers and their Pokémon.

"I have a feeling that she is here." The Cynadqil said looking over at the Totodile.

"Yep! She defiantly is!" The Totodile responded.

 _Who are they talking about? Who is she? Why do I understand them?_

"Tot! Where do you think she is?" Cyndaquil asked.

"My guess is she is hiding." Totodile said winking at Cynadquil. "My guess is she is watching us right now."

"Lyra? Do you know what Totodile and Cyndaquil are looking for?" Who I presume to be Ethan asked who I think was Lyra.

"No clue Ethan." Lyra responded. "Should we get back to the lab or should we let them continue their search?"

"We should let them continue on their search." Ethan responded. "Our Pokémon are smart. If they are looking for something it is usually important. Besides do you have somewhere else you would rather be?"

"Yes at home next to a fire!" Lyra responded shivering.

Ethan laughed and looked the pokemon who were looking around.

"Hay Cynda!" The Totodile said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Yes?" Cyndaquil responded with a confused look on his face.

"I might know where she is!" Totodile said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Where?" The Cyndaquil asked.

Totodile whispered something to Cyndaquil and with that they started to walk in the direction of the hollowed out log I was hiding in. I felt my body stiffen as they walked towards me. Am I the one that they are looking for?

"Found you!" A voice said behind me.

I jumped back in shock.

"Nice job Totodile!" Cyndaquil said smiling appearing at one of the entrances of the log.

I walked back slowly, breathing heavily, and before I knew it I ran into someone behind me. I felt my heart race. I turned around slowly to see Totodile staring at me. He smiled on me.

"It's good to see you again!" Totodile said smiling at me.

Confusion, panic, questions, and fear rose up in me. I could feel myself going into a panic attack. I have no clue who these animals or people are. I mean sure they look like Pokémon but it could be an illusion. I don't know if I can trust them. I felt myself start to cry.

"Are you okay?" The Cyndaquil asked with some concern in his voice.

"Please don't cry. I'm Totodile! That is Cynadquil. I promise we won't hurt you." Totodile said softly.

I opened the eyes and looked at the two.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I am c-c-c-cold and c-c-confused." I stuttered shivering.

"I can help with that!" Cyndaquil said snuggling next to me. Totodile did the same. I felt their warmth. My crying stopped.

"Are you feeling better now?" Totodile asked.

"Yes! Much. Thank you!" I replied.

"Cyndaquil! Come on its time to get going. It's getting dark out." Ethan called.

"You two should go." I said knowing I would be alone in the cold once again.

"No you're coming with us. You need some medical attention from Nurse Joy. Besides, we know you're the girl from our dream. You're the human girl." Cyndaquil said matter of factly.

I stared at him for a second. They knew me? I mean I knew them because I drew them. I didn't have much time to think about it before I became light headed. I felt Totodile and Cyndaquil guide me out of the log.

"So this is what you found. It's a Chickorita." Ethan said looking at me.

"Poor little one. She looks freezing. Let's take her to see Nurse Joy." Lyra said picking up Totodile. "Ethan do you mind carrying her? I have all the stuff we found for Elm."

Ethan nodded and started to unzip his winter jacket.

"Ethan what are you doing?" Lyra practically screamed.

"Well we might as well try to warm her up. And I have my body heat. If she is in between my jacket and my warm skin it should warm her up." Ethan explained setting me in his little pocket he made for me.

I must admit he was warm. I would have probably fought back under other circumstances but I was so cold that I couldn't move.

"Comfy?" Ethan asked.

I nodded. He zipped up his coat but not all the way. He stopped where my head was so I could continue to breath. After that I blacked out.

 **That's it for this chapter. If you have any critics, ideas, or comments please tell Gem in a review! Otherwise have a fantastic day! See you all in the next chapter! I'm out! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding a home

To become a Pokémon

 **Hyia! Sorry it has been a while... here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Finding a home

Morgan's point of view

I don't know how long I was out. I do know that when I started to feel my body again I felt warm. That's nice for a change. I hated feeling cold. My eyes were droopy. It was as if I didn't want to wake up. I looked around anyway. I was in a large room full of medical equipment. I was in a bed type thing that helped my body temperature warm up. I saw Lyra and Ethan talking and playing with their partners on the floor.

"So it's true. I am still a Chickorita. I have no clue why I am here. Lyra, Ethan, Cyndaquil, and Totodile look nice." I thought to myself.

I bit my lip. I have never had a friend before. Most people ignored me or insulted me. It doesn't help my family died in a car crash not even a year ago. Now I am the only one left. I am the only one who survived. Thinking about it made tears fall down my face and I started to cry. Someone must have heard me cry because this person picked me up and cradled me in their arms.

"It's okay. Please don't cry." It was Ethan. "Everything is going to be okay."

Usually I didn't have any support. I was always alone. There was a first time for everything so I allowed myself to continue to cry. Ethan gave me words of encouragement and rubbed my head and back. I finally calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. He continued to hold me in his arms and turned to Lyra.

"We should tell the Professor about our findings in the morning." He said quietly.

"Agreed. Are you taking the little girly home?" Lyra asked petting the leaf on my head.

"I'm not sure yet." He responded subconsciously petting my head. "Your thoughts Cyndaquil?"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil responded smiling.

"Ethan, I never realized this until now but your Chickorita has crystal blue eyes." Lyra said looking into my eyes as I looked into her brown ones.

"Chicka!" I said quietly as I smiled and blushed.

"OH MY GOSH SHE IS ADORABLE!" Lyra practically screamed.

I looked at the ground. How was I supposed to react to that?

Ethan chuckled and held me out in front of him. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. His eyes were gray like silver. A smile spread across his face.

"Little one would you like to become a part of our family?" Ethan asked gesturing to Cyndaquil who was smiling at me.

" _Do it Morgan!"_ Something inside me screamed.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Wonderful!" Ethan said spinning me around in circles.

I could hear Lyra, Cyndaquil, and Totodile laughing at us in the background.

"Ethan we should go home now." Lyra said in between laughs.

"Your right! Let's go!" Ethan said as he came to a complete stop.

He set me on the ground for a second and checked around in his backpack.

"What are you looking for?" Lyra asked picking up her Totodile.

"A pokeball." Ethan said upset. "It doesn't look like I have one."

Lyra laughed and handed Ethan a pokeball. Ethan smiled and tapped the pokeball on my head. A red beam came out of the sphere and sucked me into the device.

In the device I swear I was in my bedroom! Not just any bedroom, the bedroom that I had before my family died. Plushies covered my bed and window seat. My covers looked like the starry sky. My walls were painted black but had glow-in-the-dark planets, stars, and moons covering them. The carpet was white and as soft as I remembered it to be. I saw my white desk, dresser, and night stand exactly the way I left it. In the middle of my room there was a table and two chairs. One of the chairs had my stuffed animal whom I called Big Horse. The other chair had my sister's favorite stuffed animal Brownie. I felt happiness bubble up inside of me. I have not been here in forever!

"I'm home!" I cried.

Cyndaquil's Point of View

Ethan's pokeball shook three times before the stars appeared.

"You caught her!" Lyra said giving Ethan a hug.

"I did, thank you!" Ethan said with a big smile across his face. "Now let's go home. I will meet you at the Profs. lab in the morning."

Lyra nodded.

"See you in the morning Totodile." I said smiling.

"Good night Cyndaquil!" He said waving as Lyra left with him in her arms.

With that we left the Pokemon center and went home. At home Cubone and Ethan's mom were waiting for us.

"Your back!" Cubone said giving me a hug.

"I am!" I said returning the hug.

"Ethan!" His mom said rushing over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi mom!" Ethan said returning the hug. "Mom I caught a new friend today. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes please!" Ethan's mom said clapping her hands.

Ethan chuckled and threw the Chickorita's pokeball into the air.

Morgan's Point of view

I was asleep snuggled against Big Horse when I felt a surge of energy run through my veins. I left my room inside my pokeball and appeared into the air. I then was caught by Ethan.

"Hello little one." Ethan said petting my head. "This is my mom and her friend Cubone."

"Chickorita!" I said smiling.

"Ethan she is adorable! And look at her eyes. They are crystal blue! They are like nothing I have ever seen before." Ethan's mom said examining me.

"I know! Isn't she cute?" Ethan asked.

Ethan's mom just laughed at that. Ethan put me on the ground. Cyndaquil and Cubone came up to me.

"So your Ethan's new friend?" Cubone asked.

"Yep! She used to be a human girl!" Cyndaquil responded.

"H-how d-did you know that?" I asked stuttering.

"Easy! You were in my dream! You were a human girl drawing a picture of the starters of Johto. I tried to convince you to come with Totodile and I to our world. You eventually gave in and that's pretty much it." Cyndaquil explained.

"Wow!" Cubone exclaimed.

"So that was you! I knew you looked familiar!" I said happily. "By the way my name is Morgan."

"Morgan, that's a beautiful name." Cubone commented.

"T-thank you." I said feeling myself blushing.

"So cute!" Cubone said giving me a hug.

"Man I am not used to this much attention." I muttered.

"Morgan your family now. We are here to take care of you and give you the attention you deserve." Cyndaquil said joining in on the hug.

"I'm family now? My last family died." I said quietly as tears fell down my face.

"Morgan don't cry! We are here. Your home now and I promise we are here." Cubone said.

I smiled. I couldn't explain why but I knew she was right. From that moment on I was a part of the family.

 **That's it for this chapter! If you enjoyed it please make sure to review! With that being said have a fantastic day, week, month of your life and I will see you next time! Good bye! (If you understand the reference you get a cookie! A metaphorical cookie but a cookie all the same.)**


End file.
